Variously substituted N-(biphen-2-ylmethyl)-3-hydroxyglutaramic acid and derivatives, as defined by the formula (I) below (alternatively named as 4-(biphen-2-ylmethylcarbamoyl)-3-hydroxybutyric acid derivatives) possess hypocholesterolemic (blood cholesterol lowering) activity and so are useful in the prevention and treatment of certain cardiovascular diseases such as atherosclerosis.
Previously reported as hypocholesterolemic compounds have been variously substituted 6-phenyl-, 6-(2-phenethyl)-, 6-(3-phenylpropyl)- and 6-(2-styryl)-4-hydroxy-6-hexanolides including, in particular, ##STR1## and the corresponding ring opened 3,5-dihydroxyomega-substituted- (hexan-, heptan-, octan- and 6-hepten-)oic acids [Willard et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,375,475 and 4,459,422; see also Mitsui et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,425; Stokker et al., J. Med. Chem., vol. 28, pp. 347-358 (1985)].